


Boyfriend

by emmyloo2



Series: Joey [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmyloo2/pseuds/emmyloo2





	Boyfriend

A lighthearted chime rang out from the computer speakers. Joey looked up from his phone, leaning over Cody to read the donor’s message.

_U guys are really cute x_

A camera propped on the coffee table in front of them captured their real time reactions to the action on the computer screen. Twitch streaming was proving to be the best idea he had ever had. It was the perfect way to combine both his and Cody’s talents. Again and again, Cody skillfully maneuvered the world of Fortnite, fighting off noobs and professionals alike in a highly popular battle royale. Joey sat beside him, shirtless; he piped up every now and then with a joke or an encouraging kiss on Cody’s cheek.

Cody straightened his back and raised his chin so as not to break eye contact with the screen when Joey leaned over him. Joey smiled and looked into the camera. “Thanks sweetheart,” he replied to the anonymous comment before moving out of Cody’s way. He returned his focus to the phone in his hands, the sound of gunfire and a few choice curse words from Cody filling the otherwise silent apartment.

As boring as they seemed on the outside, Joey loved these moments. In fact, the camera lent a feeling of excitement very similar to what he felt on set. He imagined all the people admiring him from thousands of miles away. More importantly, he imagined all the people admiring _his_ boyfriend. Joey set his phone down in his lap, resting his head in his hand and his elbow on his thigh. He watched Cody’s face intently as he played, and he barely flinched when Cody suddenly threw his hands up in victory. For the first time in twenty minutes, Cody’s eyes locked with Joey’s. “What?” he asked.

“Nothing,” Joey smiled softly. “Play another.”


End file.
